Fire Staff
The is a magic weapon. Appearance A looks like a long stick topped with a ruby. Use By combining a with other items, the player can use several spells to ignite and incinerate their enemies. Obtaining A can be crafted with a Ruby and two Sticks at a Mage’s Workshop. Crafting Mage’s Workshop Ruby + Stick x2 = + Fire Crystal = Fire Staff + Fire Crystal x5 = Fire Staff + Flame Dust = Fire Staff + Flame Dust x5 = Fire Staff + Obsidian = Fire Staff + Flame Dust x10 = Fire Staff + Fire Crystal + Flame Dust = Fire Staff + Flame Dust x10 + Ruby x15 + Fire Crystal x5 + Heart of Fire x20 + Demon Bone x15 = Fire Staff Hotbar When the is equipped, a vertical hotbar will appear on the right side of the screen, consisting of 8 slots. The player can scroll through these by pressing the arrow keys(the up arrow will select the slot above the slot previously selected, while the down arrow will select the slot below it). The player casts the spell selected by pressing M2. Spells The is charged with a spell by using the crafting recipes listed above. * Items denotes what items are used to create the spell. * Slot denotes what slot number the spell is in. * Cost denotes how much Mana is used by casting the spell. * Cooldown Length denotes how long the player must wait before they can cast the spell again. * Tier denotes what tier of Burn is inflicted by the spell. Not used in Create Fire Man. When a spell is crafted, it will appear in the appropriate slot. After the spell is cast, there will be a cooldown period before it can be cast again. Once a spell is crafted, the player will be able to use it at any time, provided they have sufficient Mana and the cooldown period for that spell is not active. The spells are listed below: Firebolt * Items: Fire Crystal * Slot: 1 * Cost: 3 * Cooldown Length: 3 seconds * Tier: Burn I Creates a non-explosive, weak fireball in front of the player, which is then projected. Fireball * Items: Fire Crystal x5 * Slot: 2 * Cost: 5 * Cooldown Length: 10 seconds * Tier: Burn II Creates an explosive, powerful fireball in front of the player, which is then projected. Flame Jet * Items: Flame Dust * Slot: 3 * Cost: 1 per second * Cooldown Length: 5 seconds * Tier: Burn I For five seconds, the player points the staff in front of them and a one-block-wide stream of flames is sprayed from it for five seconds. Flamethrower * Items: Flame Dust x5 * Slot: 4 * Cost: 3 per second * Cooldown Length: 1 minute * Tier: Burn II For ten seconds, the player points the staff in front of them and a three-block-wide cone of flames is sprayed from it for five seconds. Create Fire Man * Items: Obsidian * Slot: 5 * Cost: 10 * Cooldown Length: 5 minutes Spawns a Fire Man to fight for the player for a minute, before dying. Fire Aura * Items: Flame Dust x10 * Slot: 6 * Cost: 1 per second * Cooldown Length: 10 minutes * Tier: Burn II For one minute, the player is coated with flames. Any enemies within melee range are burned. Ignite * Items: Fire Crystal, Flame Dust * Slot: 7 * Cost: 8 * Cooldown Length: 1 second * Tier: Burn I The targeted NPC burns for 15 seconds. Effects stack on top of each other independently. Every stack is unaffected by the presence of other stacks. Inferno * Items: Flame Dust x10, Ruby x15, Fire Crystal x5, Heart of Fire x20, Demon Bone x15 * Slot: 8 * Cost: 50 * Cooldown Length: 30 minutes * Tier: Burn V Conjures a massive firestorm, igniting creatures and blocks within a 30-block AoE around the player and dealing massive damage. This does not harm the player character, but the player should be wary of friendly fire while using it so that the player does not accidentally harm any friendly dogs or summoned barbarians. Trivia * The is the counterpart of the Ice Staff. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Magic Weapons